Bazooka (RAH)
A missile specialist, Bazooka is a fixture in the A Real American Hero's animated series. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Bazooka was never featured in any Special Missions issues, however, he did make an appearance in issue #27. He is briefly seen standing over a crate, its contents now spilled out, which he had dropped. Bazooka's entry in the Order of Battle series is in issue #1. It featured his file card information as well as a new illustration by Herb Trimpe. Devil's Due Comics continuity In an issue of Front Line, Bazooka is listed as merely an affiliate, this could be attributed to his gaining a large amount of weight and failing to meet the team's physical requirements. He is depicted as overweight and balding. Bazooka, like every other member of the G.I. Joe team, is featured on the cover of [Elite's 25th issue. Due to the events of World War III, Bazooka was stationed in Columbia with Ambush, Shockwave, Wide Scope, Side Track, and Rollbar. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Vol. 2 Bazooka is part of a strike team that is sent to take out Dreadnoks. Bazooka fires a missile at an armored car, destroying its back wheel. Action Force (British) Comics continuity Write up Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Transformers vs. G.I. Joe Vol. 2 In the first and only issue of this series, Bazooka is part of a team sent to investigate a crash site, they meet up with a recon team and Cobra opens fire on them. Bazooka manages to accidentally shoot a F.A.N.G. down. Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up Toys * Version one (1985) :The first figure of Bazooka was released carded in 1985. The carded figure was also available in 1986. The figure was also constantly available from Hasbro Direct starting from 1988 up until 1991. The figure itself features, green pants, a red football jersey with the numbers fourteen written in blue, and black hair and mustache. The figure was entirely new and featured both the "Swivel Arm Battle Grip" and the Neck Ball with allowed for more movement. The entire figure was reused to make Bazooka V2 (Tiger Force). The figure's waist and legs were used to make Rumbler, and the lower legs were used to make Keel Haul and Keel Haul V2. The figure's accessories are listed as Helmet, M.A.T. Missile Launcher, and Missile Pack. The helmet and backpack are both green, while the missile launcher is black. All of bazooka's accessories get reused with Bazooka V2. The initial release of Bazooka featured the Missile Launcher that came with Footloose and Footloose V2, however, this was corrected and Bazooka was released with an all new missile launcher. Bazooka's file cards were first peach colored, but were changed to gray as that color was used from 1986 onward. Bazooka's file card is also available with a glossy red backing from Hasbro Direct. *'Version two (Tiger Force 1988)' :The second version of Bazooka was released carded in 1988, as part the Tiger Force sub-team. The figure and accessories are reused from the first version. This figure featured dark green pants with yellow stripes, a white football jersey with the number fourteen written in orange, and black hair and mustache. The helmet is brown, the backpack is dark green and the missile launcher is black. *'The Incredible Shrinking Joes (Micro figure 1988)' :In 1988 Bazooka, along with nineteen other characters, was released as a micro figures, available as a pack-in with carded figures or from Hasbro Direct. A poster was also made featuring all the figures. *'Version three (Battle Corps 1993)' :The third version of Bazooka was released carded in 1993, as part of the Battle Corps. The figure was #1 in the series. The figure is used the waist and legs of Bullhorn, and the torso, arms and legs are all new. This figure features blue pants with black strips, a red shirt, tan vest, a tan hat, and black hair and mustache. This figure came with a "tree" of neon green accessories that include a battle stand, Hit & Run's Gun, Ambush's Rifle, Big Ben's Gun, and two missiles that were available with different figures and in different colors that year. Bazooka also came with a teal spring-loaded missile launcher, that could fire the two missiles, it was also available with different figures and in different colors that year. *'Version four (2004)' :The fourth version of Bazooka, renamed Sgt. Bazooka, was available with the G.I. Joe Quickstrike in 2004 as part of the Valor vs. Venom line. Sgt. Bazooka was an entirely new figure, and the entire figure was reused to make Sgt. Bazooka V5 and Grand Slam V3. The figure was entirely green with a armored vest and black hair and a mustache. Sgt. Bazooka came with a green helmet with black goggles. The helmet was reused with Sgt. Bazooka V5. *'Version five (2004)' :The fifth version of Sgt. Bazooka was available carded with Dreadnok Torch V2 in 2005 as part of the Valor vs. Venom line. Sgt. Bazooka was entirely reused from Sgt. Bazooka V4. The figure set was a "Fan's Choice" and won a voting contest on the Hasbro website. The figure was mostly green with a dull tan armored vest and black hair and a mustache. Sgt. Bazooka came with a green helmet with black goggles, a gray pistol, a gray missile, a gray scope, and a gray spring-loaded missile launcher. *'Valor vs. Venom 12-Inch series (2005)' In 2005 Sgt. Bazooka was released as a 12 Inch figure in the Valor vs. Venom line. Sgt. Bazooka's 12 inch figure was heaivly modeled after the original 3 3/4" figure, including a red football jersey and wrist bands. The figure came with Pants, Boots, a red jersey, helmet, dog tags, wrist bands, a belt, two missiles, and a missile launcher that was spring-loaded. Trivia External links Write up Footnotes Write up Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Tiger Force Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters